One Choice
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: Percy, accompanied by Annabeth, went back in time to Chicago, but it wasn't Chicago, it was a world with factions, a world that was divided by bravery, honesty, peacefullness, intellegence and selflessness. Will they be able to fit in and find their way back to the present or will they end up staying there?


"I'm sorry, but... I think that we need to see other people..." As the most used break up line ever, it sucks to have your heart broken.

Annabeth was wearing her beaded necklace, her faded jeans and camp half blood shirt, but you could barely even see the faded print. Percy was wearing his black converse, his jeans and camp shirt.

They were standing at the creak, he had his hands in his pockets, while his hair was tousled by the wind.

Percy looked up for a second, Annabeth could see the hurt in his eyes, but it was disguised by anger or something, she wasn't sure.

Percy looks down, "I had it coming... Don't worry, I understand" he sighed.

Annabeth feeling guilty, tries to make things better for him, but she doesn't know how, she's afraid that if she said anything wrong, she'll lose him. So she just bit her lip and hold on to the hem of her shirt.

"Even though we broke up... Can we still stay as friends?" She said, hopefully.

He didn't say anything, but just nodded. She let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you," that was the last thing she said before she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then she ran away.

As few seconds passed, he sighed then said, "I know you're there, just come out..." Nothing happened then rustling was heard, Nico and Leo got out of the trees that they were hiding in.

"I'm sorry man, we didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Ann-..." Nico kicks his leg, "ekk... I mean her..." Leo said.

"What we meant was, she doesn't deserve you, you could do much better, and she-" Nico was cut off.

"Nico, it's okay... It's...okay.." He said like he was trying to convince himself instead of them. "But I just want some alone time..."

They look at each other for a second, "we know man..." They left, arguing quietly about getting one of them caught.

* * *

Percy sat down on the beach sand, he was staring at the ocean for a very long time. He tried to smile, but to no avail, he frowned again. He sighed, tried to clear his mind.

Percy got up and took a walk, he tried every way to not let his mind wander over Annabeth. He stopped then took off his shoes, he dived in the water, hoped that he'll clear his mind.

While he was down there, he realised that if he and Annabeth were not breaking up, Annabeth would just be unhappy, he don't want that. He thought, if you love someone, you should let them go. He sighed, feeling a little heavy, but lighter in the chest. He smiled, as fishes were swimming by, greeting him.

2 hours passed, Percy went towards the beach, let himself up.

* * *

Percy was lying in his bed then thought of how pointless it was to grief over nothing. But at the thought of Annabeth being pointless was pointless too. He then thought of an idea. He got up from his bed and went straight to cabin 11.

He looked for the Stolls, he found Connor with yellow paint sprayed on his face. He looks at him confusedly, Connor just raised his hand like a stop sign, "Long story, don't ask"

"Okay... So, I was wondering if you would help me pull some pranks on certain people..." Connor's face lit up.

"How much?" He said. Percy showed him $15.

"And if everything goes right, I'll add 5 bucks." He smiled.

"Deal!"

* * *

Annabeth, after she broke up with Percy, she went to find Piper. Annabeth told Piper about breaking up with Percy first, because she's the only one she could trust right now, with Thalia being in the hunt.

"Pipes, do you think it's worth it? I mean... Percy is a nice guy, and I... Broke his heart, what if I changed him? What if the break up messed him up? I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt..." Annabeth ranted.

Piper looks at her, "But if you cared about Percy so much then why'd you break up with him?" she asked.

Annabeth looked down, "I know it sounds crazy, but I just i have this feeling... telling me to break up with him... I don't know why, it said that its for the best... I'm so horrible, I'm a very horrible person.."

"Percy is a great guy, yes, breaking up is hard, but if you feel that you two need a break, it's alright, I support you all the way" She smiled.

"Thanks, Pipes.. I just hope that we will remain as friends..." Annabeth said.

* * *

"You sure, it's gonna work? If not, you're never gonna get your bonus, you know" Percy asked. He was leaning on the entrance of his cabin with his arms crossed, Connor smirked.

"You seriously doubt me? And hey, have I ever let you down?" Percy gave him a look, "okay, maybe that one time!"

"Okay, fine, whatever, where's the cam?" Percy asked.

Connor pointed behind me, where there is a camera hanging on a string covered in seaweed and blue gunk. He raised his eyebrows, confusedly.

"What? It's for disguise, and don't worry, the blue goo is safe..." He smile, "... It think.." He whispered. "Well, don't forget to put that over there and scrape the excess off, and then put that under the blue set, okay? Got it? Okay, bye!" Connor left.

"Well, I guess I better start working the rest" Percy set the last pieces of it. Just as he was done, a knock was heard from the door. He got up and said, "it's open, you can let yourself in" he jump on his bed, but when he was expecting...


End file.
